Dearly Beloved
by Bryan Greenberg
Summary: Third in 'Birthday Suprise' universe. Rory, Paris, and Christopher reflect in the days surrounding Paris and Chris's wedding. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

AN- I've completely intrigued myself with my 'Birthday Surprise' Chris/Paris relationship but I know I don't have enough material to write a whole story on it so here's another oneshot. It is set after 'The Beginning of a Series of Mistakes' and before the epilogue of 'Birthday Surprise.'

**Dearly Beloved**

You spit out your coffee when you get the invitation. Your mother would be very disappointed in you. Not even receiving the invitation to your father's wedding to your ex-roommate is an excuse to waste perfectly good coffee. Luke's coffee no less. But you can't help it.

You can't believe they had the nerve to send you this like it's no big deal. Like you're an acquaintance or a distant relative, someone who rates an invitation but not a phone call.

You stare at the invitation for a good ten minutes before you realize the personal note at the bottom. It's scrawled in Paris's distinctive handwriting. It's tight and tiny but legible. She'd always wanted to be able to fit in the most amount of content in the smallest about of space. A similar drive to that which fueled her desire to ever increase her WPM.

You blink at the familiar handwriting without comprehending the words. It's been over a year and a half since you've seen it. You're about to graduate in a week and you had managed to put your life back together without your father or Paris. But now you wonder about them.

You wonder how Gigi is. You regret not being able to have a relationship with your sister. They're getting married this summer. You wonder if that means Paris has given up on medical school or if she's planning on doing it while married. You wish you didn't care, but you do. You finally take a deep breath and force yourself to read what Paris has written.

_I know you probably don't care, but I hope you'll come. I can't imagine my wedding without you there. I wish I could have asked you to be my maid of honor. We regret how everything happened with you, and, if we could, we would do everything differently. Please consider coming._

You feel tears prickle your eyes. Your hand has clenched up, wrinkling the invitation held tightly in your hand. You feel a gentle hand on your shoulder. You jump slightly as you're startled from the trance you've gone into since you opened the invitation.

"Hey," Finn whispers softly in your ear. His breath is warm on your neck and it calms you instantly.

You look back at him, eyes still brimming with tears, and give him a small smile. "Why do I care so much?" you ask, your voice choked. The tears finally spill down your face and you bite your lip hard, trying to quell them.

"Oh, love," he says. He pulls you into his arms and sits down with you in his lap. He holds you tightly and kisses the top of your head gently. "You care because you have to, because you're you."

-------------------------

Louise is your maid of honor. Tonight she is throwing your bachelorette party. You know she's seen one too many of these parties on TV because she decided the perfect time to host this event is the night before your wedding. That means there's no way you can get sufficiently drunk to commemorate the occasion.

You roll your eyes at tonight's so-called "entertainment." The beefy stripper is shaking his thing right in front of your face. You're not sure why Louise and Madeline, your other bridesmaid and Louise's accomplice in planning this shin-dig, would ever think that this would turn you on or be in any way fun for you.

Looking at your track-record they should have been able to tell that big and muscle-y is not your thing. Jamie was geeky and brainy, far from athletic, and Christopher's figure is trim and well-toned but certainly bears no resemblance to Vin Diesel's. Even Doyle, your editor who you went on one date with when you and Chris broke up for a week in a misguided attempt to return to Rory's good graces, was skinny and lacked muscles of any kind.

You sigh and take a sip of your drink, wondering what this would have been like had Rory been your maid of honor. You know it would have been on a night when you could truly let loose because Rory would know your need to be completely in control of how you're feeling and looking on your wedding day but still understand your desire to get completely trashed at your bachelorette party. It would have been quirky and fun because Rory Gilmore can't be anything but.

You try to shake all thoughts of Rory from your mind. You made your choice a long time ago, and you love Christopher. You know you wouldn't give up what you have with him for anything but you do wish that you and he could have managed to have your relationships with each other and with Rory.

You wonder if you're doing the right thing in getting married so young and before you've even began med school. You wonder if it'll last or if the stress will overcome you and you'll end up losing him as well. Your nerves are starting to overcome you. You never thought you would get married so young. You're too rational for that but somehow, when he asked, every rational thought left your mind and you could only think that he was the only person that really loved you anymore. There was only one possible answer.

You take another sip of your drink. You've been working on this same drink all night. It seems unbearably cruel that you have to deal with this overly muscled stripper, Madeline and Louise becoming progressively tipsier, and a gaggle of obnoxious girls your mother insisted be there all while remaining completely sober.

All of "your girlfriends" are hooting and cheering as, in a grand finale, the stripper shakes his crotch in your face in a way that's supposed to make you horny. You breathe a sigh of relief as the song ends and he's finally done for the night. Louise makes eyes at him and gives him her number before he leaves.

"You having fun Paris?" she asks you as she comes back and joins you and Madeline.

You shrug. You decide to ask them some of your burning questions. Even telling them has to be better than keeping your cold feet to yourself. "Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" you ask, "I'm so young. What if this ends up meaning I don't finish med school?"

They blink at you. "What do you mean?" Madeline asks, "Of course you're doing the right thing.

Louise nods vigorously. "He's rich," she says, as if that is all you should need to calm your fears. What she means is why on earth would you want to go to med school anyway. You snagged yourself a sugar daddy.

She's correct. Chris is rich. Upon the death of his grandfather he came into a lot of money. With your parents trouble with the IRS your mother was thrilled when you wrote her about your impending marriage. She'd told you she hoped it would be safe for them to come back for the wedding but she wasn't sure. You're walking own the aisle alone.

Louise and Madeline have decided that your worries have been quelled and have turned their attention to their drinks and Hartford gossip. You roll your eyes in boredom. You should have known better than to ask them for advice.

You walk into your apartment later that night. You smile at the sight in front of you. He's sitting in his chair in the living room reading a book. The glasses that he wears only to read and you find incredibly sexy adorn his face. Just one glance at him is all it takes you quell your fears. This is the man you love and want to spend your life with. He would never interfere with your dreams because he wants them for you as much as you want them for yourself.

His friends had the foresight to plan his bachelor party weeks ago so he had spent the night having some daddy-daughter time with Gigi before you leave on your week long honey moon.

He glances up when he notices your presence. "Hey, babe," he says, smiling at you and putting his book down, "How was the party?"

"Just fab," you state sarcastically, "Madeline and Louise sure can throw a party."

He laughs sympathetically and you go and sit on his lap, curling up into his embrace as he wraps his arms around you. He kisses you softly on the lips.

You look up at him sadly. "I miss her," you say, "I really miss her."

He looks away. "Me too," he whispers.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

She didn't RSVP. That leaves you with an uncertainty that has you scanning the crowded church as you wait for the love of your life to make her entrance. You're happy. You can't be anything but today, but you can't help but think about what would make it just a little bit better.

Paris doesn't share your optimism. She knows Rory isn't coming and won't even bother to look. But some would call her cynical so you can't let her crush your hopes.

Your mother is sitting in the first row of pews. She is smiling tightly. She's not happy with your choice of wives, but she is dealing because Paris is from a good family and you're finally getting married. She'd never been ok with you being an unmarried father of two…father of one, really.

The spot beside Francine is glaringly empty and you can't help but miss your father. No matter how bad your relationship was with him, you loved your father and you wished he could be here. This isn't a good wedding for fathers.

The music begins and you look up. At least you have Gigi. The little girl is the first to begin the trek down the aisle. She's the flower girl, and she's throwing petals like a pro. Pelting people with balls of crumpled up petals is probably a better description you concede to yourself. You really need to start saying no to that girl.

Madeline and Louise follow Gigi. They're swaying their hips and pouting their lips, hoping to snare an eligible man for the evening. Your mother makes a face full of distaste at them.

Finally the music changes and your eyes are drawn to the doorway. She appears, clad in flowing off white. She takes your breath away. You find it fitting that she's unescorted down the aisle, although you know she wishes her dad could have been here in the same way you wish yours could have.

You can't take your eyes off of her. When she reaches your side, your take her hand tightly in yours and turn towards the front of the church, ready to be married.

The preacher smiles at you both and begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"


End file.
